


Break Free

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chris and Josh are super gay, Climbing Class, Demi-boy!Josh, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mike has a twin, Multi, No Wendigo, Polyamory, Some homophobia from bullies, Trans Character, Trans!Chris, ftm character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always difficult to start a new school. It's even more difficult to start a new school hiding your gender in fear of being ridiculed and labeled as a 'freak'. But maybe Caelan won't have to hide as much as he thinks he does. Not this time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Mike Has A Twin And Friendship Happens

"You look fine. Stop worrying, kay bro?"

Caelan sighed and glanced at Mike through the reflection in the mirror. Maybe he was just being really paranoid. Yeah… he was sure he looked perfectly fine. Besides, his brother would never lie to him about his appearance. He remembered clearly the incident with the fluorescent polo shirts and patterned shorts from summer and how he refused to let him out of the house until he changed into something less embarrassing.

"You sure?" his timid voice murmured in questioning and Mike gave his brother a sympathetic look before coming up behind him and pulling him into a hug. It was no secret that Caelan loved it when his twin brother gave him hugs. The security and safety of his embrace made him feel like he was being protected from the harsh reality of the society they lived in.

"I promise," the class president said, "that you look absolutely fine and have nothing to worry about. You're not going to boarding school anymore so you don't have to put up with those assholes." Caelan smiled weakly and gave Mike a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks Mikey," he whispered to which his brother patted his back and released him.

"Alrighty then, Cael. Do what you gotta do and then we can go," he replied, leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed, Caelan removed his black t-shirt to stare at his chest. The binder worked amazingly at flattening his chest and, for once, he didn't feel afraid or disgusted. He wasn't scared of being pushed around or beaten up for the way he was. A genuine smile graced his features at the thought of finally being able to be open and have the fresh start he deserved. As far as he knew, Mike's friends didn't know that he was transmale and they thought that he was assigned male at birth. Well, unless Mike had told them otherwise but he doubted he'd do that to him. He pulled a black long sleeved undershirt and then shrugged on a blue and black plaid button up shirt, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. He buttoned it up but left the top three or so buttons undone and tucked the undershirt into his jeans. He slipped on his black converse sneakers and then slung his bag over his shoulder, smiling and running a hand through his short, russet red hair. Caelan then jogged down the stairs and joined Mike at the bottom. The two of them proceeded out the door, making their way to the class president's blue convertible. Sometimes the redhead would wonder why his brother chose to have a blue convertible car but then again this was Mike they were talking about so was there really any point in questioning it? Both boys got into the front seats and pulled on their seatbelts before the brunet hit the gas and drove off.

The twins arrived in the parking lot just as a silver Ford parked in the space next to them. Caelan immediately recognised the girls that got out but didn't move to greet them. Technically, they didn't know him and he didn't want to freak them out by just going up to them and talking to them as if they were already friends.

"Hey, Mike! Where've you been all weekend?" the blonde girl, whom Caelan assumed was Jess and not Sam, asked as she swiftly moved to stand on the drivers side of the car. The brunette girl (definitely Emily, the redhead thought to himself at this point) joined her friend and neither of them noticed Mike's brother. Perfect. This was the perfect opportunity to sneak out of the car an-

"Sorry, babe, I was helping my brother get his shit together for today. You remember me mentioning Caelan, right?" the class president piped up with a grin. Welp, time to scrap the idea of sneaking off and running away into the school. Both girls turned their curious gazes straight to the redhead and he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like being stared at like that. It made him feel like they were seeing straight through him and thinking 'he's obviously a girl so why is he pretending'. It made him feel like he was fake but this was the real him. He was a boy trapped inside the body of a girl and it fucking hurt because he knew that he wasn't supposed to be a girl.

The girl Caelan was pretty sure was Emily at this point seemed to be looking him over more analytically than Jess was. Her eyes were sharp and seemed to be trying to pick out flaws or weaknesses just through his appearance. Were people really able to do that?

"So you're Caelan? I'm Jessica, Mike's girlfriend. It's so good to actually meet you rather than hear about you from Michael," the girl now confirmed as Jessica greeted him. She had a bright smile on her face and twirled a braid around her finger. She was cute, in a preppy cheerleader sort of way, but not his type. He could see why Mike was so attracted to her though. Jess seemed to have a confident and bubbly personality which complimented his personality perfectly. And, seeing as this was Jess, that meant that the other girl was-

"Emily. Emily Powell. Mike talks a lot about you." The redhead smiled at her kind and understanding tone. She seemed like she knew something that Jess didn't but he couldn't be sure if that's what it was or if he was just seeing things that weren't really there.

"H-hi," he stammered shyly. Both girls awed and called him adorable. He scowled and glared at the floor whilst Emily and Jess giggled and Mike ruffled his hair.

The boys finally got out of the car and walked with the blonde and brunette towards the main building. Mike insisted that he take Caelan to the student reception desk, despite how much the latter protested and tried to convince him to go to his lessons. In the end, he gave up trying to persuade him and just let him do whatever. He was class president anyway so it wasn't like he was going to get into massive trouble for being late or whatever. The halls and corridors within the school were big and slightly intimidating to the redhead but he knew he'd get used to it eventually. The private boarding school he'd gone to was smaller and more compact so he was glad to have the space now. The way to the student reception was easy to remember and he memorised it fairly quickly. He was given his timetable and a map of the school before Mike escorted him to his first lesson of the day.

***

Caelan bit into a bagel and listened idly to the conversation Mike was having with Emily and Jess. It was something about some sort of event that would be taking place later on in the year. He wasn't really paying much attention which was probably why he wasn't being involved in the conversation itself. The redhead didn't really feel like going to whatever event they were talking about but they were very enthusiastic about it if their tones of voice were anything to go by. Maybe it would be better if Caelan just… left them to it. That would be fine, right? They wouldn't notice if he just slipped away now and ate his lunch somewhere else.

"Mike! You didnt tell us Caelan was starting today!"

Caelan turned around and was met by the sight of a girl with dirty blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun. She smiled down at him then turned her attention to Mike, an expectant look on her face. The class president rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. Caelan took pleasure in seeing his brother squirm but at the same time he felt a little sorry for him. Not wanting to have to introduce himself, he got up and made up an excuse about wanting to get to class early before making a beeline for the exit to the cafeteria. Relief flooded through him as soon as he was out of there and he wandered down the corridor aimlessly before reaching the restrooms. He wasn't sure which one to hide in. He couldn't hide in the girls' bathroom seeing as he didn't look like a girl and he wasn't one in the first place but, at the same time, he didn't have the anatomy of a guy so would it be alright to hide in the boys' restroom? It wasn't like he was going to be using the toilets in there anyway so he didn't see any problem in not going in there.

Taking a deep breath, the redhead entered the restroom as if he were meant to be in there but was surprised at what he discovered in there. Of all the things to find, he hadn't expected this.

"Wanna smoke? We've got a few spares," the tanned brunet asked in his velvety, lilting voice. Caelan was pretty sure he'd heard that voice before. He nodded, not wanting to speak up, and took a seat between him and the blond boy next to him on the floor. The three of them leaned against the wall and the brunet handed him a cigarette hed just lit. Caelan took a drag but spluttered straight after. He'd never smoked before and now he knew he never wanted to again. God, that was painful and disgusting!

"You're Mike's brother, right? Callum, is it?" the blond questioned. Caelan shook his head with a smile.

"Caelan," he corrected shyly. The blond's expression changed from curious to sympathetic and he immediately looked away. He knew he shouldn't have spoken up. This guy was bound to call him a freak for being in the boys' toilets now. Oh god, what if he spread it around and told the whole school that he was a girl? Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh-

"Chris had bottom surgery a couple of months ago. Don't worry about it. We recognise a fellow LGBTQ when we see one and we don't judge," the other boy spoke up as he placed a hand on Caelan's shoulder. The redhead looked up with a frown. Had he just been… accepted? It was a weird sensation; being accepted for who he was. The only people who'd really been like that with him were his own family but everyone at his old school had bullied and tormented him relentlessly because of it.

"I started hormone treatment when I was 14, top surgery last year, and, like Josh said, bottom surgery over two months ago now," the boy, now known as Chris, elaborated. Caelan nodded but didn't say anything, despite how supportive these two strangers seemed to be.

Chris and Josh spoke back and forth for a few minutes and it became obvious that they were best friends. They talked with ease and joked around with each other effortlessly about things that Caelan would never be able to talk about with his brother. He found himself gradually putting his input into the conversation and, soon enough, he was laughing and joking with them as if he'd known them for years. They were so easy to get along with. So laidback and likeminded, not to mention understanding. It felt amazing to be able to have a friendship like this so quickly but he wasn't holding out hope for it lasting. By the time the end of lunch rolled round, Caelan didn't want to go back to his lessons. He wanted to keep hanging out with Chris and Josh and ask them questions about how they dealt with transgender issues (Josh himself identified as demiboy but didn't mind if he was referred to as just a boy or a guy and he'd helped Chris a lot through his transitioning).

"Hey, Cael," Josh said as he grasped Caelan's wrist, "your secret's safe with us. We won't tell anyone as long as you don't want us to." The redhead nodded with a grin, blushing when the brunet pulled him into a hug. Chris joined in the hug too and, honestly, Caelan couldn't remember the last time he felt so accepted by anyone who wasn't a family member.

"Urgh! What are you queers doing in here?" a deep, male voice exclaimed in obvious disgust. Caelan yelped as he was pushed behind Chris and Josh.

"Didn't realise they were letting apes into the school again," Josh snorted. Caelan bit back a giggle but shrunk back when the stranger threw him a death stare. He was a tall, blond, muscly guy. The stereotypical high school jock.

"You better watch your tone, Washington. Your little friend will be a pulp of meat and bruises if you don't all scram outta here," he sneered. The redhead whimpered but felt a little more confident when Chris squeezed his hand discreetly.

"You giving my brother trouble, Jenkins?"

Caelan let out a sigh of relief when Mike stepped through the door. The bully, Jenkins, spat at Mike's feet before leaving swiftly. He was glad he was gone but something told Caelan that this wouldn't be the last time they'd have to deal with that guy


	2. In Which Over Thinking Commences And There Is No Date

Caelan had gone straight home after school was over for the day, taking Mike's car. The aforementioned brunet was going round to Jess' for the evening and was getting a lift home which the redhead was grateful for. It meant he could remove his binder and wander round the house without fear of someone asking why his chest was suddenly no longer flat. Of course, this also meant that he would have to put up with seeing them in his reflection whenever he passed the mirrors in the hallways but he didnt want to wear the binder for longer than advised. He wasn't eager to have damaged ribs from trying to make himself look more male than he did without the binder itself.

[Mike]: Be home about 8. Jess is making lasagne

The redhead sighed as he read the text from his twin. Looked like it was going to be another night at home, alone with the parents. Caelan got on great with his parents and they supported him no matter what but… sometimes their company left something to be desired. They didn't understand him the way that the class president did. They werent the first to rush into his room if he was crying himself to sleep at night. They weren't the first to notice when he was feeling bad about the way he looked. They weren't the first to stand up for him against his bullies and suggest that he move schools. They weren't even there to help him when he came out at his previous school. Mike was always there. He was like a father and a brother rolled into one. He was the best guy Caelan knew, even if he was a bit of a dick sometimes. But hey, that was the Munroe trademark.

[Caelan]: Kk see u later bro

Locking the phone, Caelan went back to doing his homework. Who the hell decided that math was a compulsory subject that everybody had to learn anyway? He hated it, despite the fact that he was actually not that bad at it, but he knew he had to get it over and done with if he actually wanted to have some free time this week. He was maybe a quarter of the way through it when his phone buzzed again and he sighed. He assumed it was Mike asking about his precious car so he was a bit surprised when he saw it wasn't from his brother.

[???]: Heya!! Its Jess c: Mike said I could have ur number in case of emergencies x

Grumbling about his brother being a clot pole, Caelan chose to tap out a quick reply and save Jess' number to his phone. He wasn't particularly happy about Mike giving out his phone number but it was nice that he thought the redhead could be trusted in an emergency like that.

[Caelan]: Hi don't forget to use condoms if u both have sex k thanks

It was only after he hit send that he realised what he actually said. Welp, that was one way to scare of his brother's girlfriend. Maybe that meant she'd leave him alone, though, so things weren't all that bad really when he thought about it. Sure, Mike would probably slap him round the back of the head and they'd get into a little play fight but it wasn't like the brunet had never done it to him. He remembered when he had his first boyfriend and Mike had scared him off by telling him what the best brand and type of condom was for protection and how to do it without hurting the other person. That was a pretty gross experience for everyone involved.

Almost an hour later, Caelan finished his math homework and glanced up at the clock before sending a text to his twin.

[Caelan]: Heading out for a bit. Key is under mom's flowerpot if u get home before me

[Mike]: Be careful and don't get into any fights

The redhead rolled his eyes and replied, telling him that he promised to behave. He pulled on a thick jacket that concealed his breasts a bit and then left with a small smile gracing his lips. The sun shone down on him as he made his way through the streets. It had been way too long since he got to do this during term time. He enjoyed going out like this sometimes, even if he wasn't wearing his binder. It felt kinda liberating and freeing to be outside like this without the expectation of pretending that he was assigned male at birth. He was just Caelan when he was alone. Not Mike's weird twin with the red hair and girly voice or that queer freak that pretended to be male to peek at the boys in the bathrooms after gym. Personally, he was disgusted that there were guys in his old school who thought he was pretending so he could get a look at their junks in the locker rooms. He'd put up with it, though, and he'd come out the other side reasonably unscathed. Well, apart from the emotional scars… but hey! What was life without turmoil, right?

"Jesus!"

Caelan squealed a little more high pitched than he would care to admit as he ran into someone rounding the corner. He stepped back and hugged himself cautiously, watching them dust themselves down and flatten the creases in their clothes. He soon realised that it was Sam and felt a little bad about walking into her like that. It was kind of rude but at the same time he hadn't known she was going to be there at the same time as him.

"I'm not Jesus. Just Caelan," he joked to break the tension and the blonde laughed. At least she wasn't yelling and cussing at him to watch where the hell he was going. That would have made for some awkward tension at school tomorrow.

"Sorry. I don't really pay much attention when I go out jogging. I don't think we really got introduced properly today. I'm Sam," she replied as she offered out her hand. The redhead shook it and put on a fake smile. He wasn't really all that keen on her but he was willing to give her a shot. She was a friend of Mike's which meant that she couldn't be that bad of a person. Her personality seemed like one that would take time to appreciate fully in his eyes so he wasn't immediately going to write her off as not being his friend. For now, they were classmates. Acquaintances.

"It's cool. Um… well, you know my name's Caelan already. Do you… go out jogging often?" he questioned in an attempt to socialise. Might as well try and get along with Mike's friends.

"Every evening. It helps keep me in shape and strengthens my leg muscles," the blonde enthused with excitement. Maybe it was how obviously passionate she was about things that Mike liked. It was definitely a good trait to have and he decided that he liked that in her. Caelan could get used to her in small doses, perhaps.

"It's… good to stay in shape," the redhead replied, smiling a little. He didn't really care about keeping fit but hey, to each his own.

"Yeah, it is. Well, I guess I should go. These legs won't run themselves." Caelan just nodded and moved out of the way, waving as Sam continued on with her jog. That was, in his mind, probably not one of his finest moments. Maybe the blonde would forget about it by tomorrow.

Caelan kept this hope up as he continued on his way round town. He found himself glancing at each building, comparing how they used to look to how they appeared now. It was nice to be home after practically living at boarding school for so long. It was also nice to be able to go home and sleep in his own bed every night, not to mention the fact that he didn't need to be worried that someone was going to take his binder and clothes during the night. This was definitely far better than boarding school and he was glad to have a slice of normality again.

***

Unfortunately, with normality came the responsibility of school. Caelan, of course, preferred public school to boarding school but that didn't change the fact that he seriously disliked doing actual work. He knew he had to do it if he wanted to actually graduate this year though, so he was going to grit his teeth and get through it the best he could. Besides, it was important to have something to focus on in the short term so that he could achieve more in the long term.

Caelan eventually found himself in the library during one of his study periods. He saw what looked like Chris bag based on his memory and so he approached it. He heard something buzzing and noted that the blond's bag was open, phone sticking out. Wasn't that a bit risky? What if someone came along and decided to steal his phone or anything else from his bag? Yeah, not a good idea to leave your bag open in a public place. He zipped the bag back up and sat down at the table so he could keep an eye on the bag. And if it turned out it wasn't Chris bag? Well, at least he would have done a good deed for the day. He chose to remain sat as he pulled a textbook out of his bag and started to read through it in preparation for his next lesson. He wasn't really concentrating on the words but it was good to pretend that he actually cared about extra reading.

"Caelan? I didn't picture you for the studious type."

The redhead glanced up and smiled when he saw Josh quirking a brow in amusement. He rubbed the back of his neck before gesturing for Josh to take a seat.

"We only just met yesterday. I doubt that you can deduce my exact personality just after one short meeting in the boys room. And don't think that knowing my brother means you know me; I'm nothing like him," he countered, taking the brunet aback. Caelan went back to reading in silence, feeling Josh's eyes on him and shifting uncomfortably. Like many people, he didn't enjoy the feeling of being watched.

"Look… I'm sorry if I offended you, okay? I just didn't think I'd see you in here reading," Josh apologised. The redhead sighed and closed the book before running his hands down his face. Honestly, he did like Josh, even though he didn't really know him. He actually wasn't offended by what Josh had just said. Maybe he should have used a lighter tone of voice or thrown in a laugh. That would have been normal, right? Then again, that would have been out of character and he'd rather be himself than what others would want him to be.

"I wasn't offended, trust me. Although I do find it funny that you don't envision me reading in a library; the one place most people actually go to read. Did you think I was in here to check out the rad décor?" he teased.

Josh seemed to relax as he let out a sigh of relief. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and Caelan leaned back in his chair. Wait so… whose bag was this? Was it Josh's? Well, it would make sense seeing as Josh was here and Chris wasn't but, on the other hand, if it was Josh's wouldn't he have sat closer to the bag? Maybe the redhead was being silly. See, this was why he wished he could be one of those stereotypical brainless jocks. It would mean less over thinking and more confidence being sociable.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you'd wanna… you know… hang sometime? I mean, not as a date or anything, but as friends?" the brunet questioned. Caelan thought about it for a moment. He'd be lying if he were to say that the idea didn't sound appealing and it was a good way to try and become better friends with him so why not?

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Awesome! Chris is gonna be psyched. We can meet up after last period in the parking lot?" Josh beamed with excitement. It felt nice to have someone genuinely eager to spend time with him. He ran a hand through his hair before nodding head.

"I guess I'll see you then," he replied. The brunet grinned before jumping up and leaving without a word. Caelan relaxed but then realised…

"Hey, whose bag actually is this?"


	3. In Which Chris Clearly Doesn't Expect Many Things That Happen

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. Chris hadn't expected to become friends with Mike's brother like this, nor had he expected Caelan to be transmale. Knowing that there was someone else out there like him, someone who was going through something he had, made him feel like he could understand them and know them more on a personal level. Caelan seemed like a decent guy and he was… normal. He didn't make a big fuss over everything and he wasn't delicate like fragile glass about his body the way Chris had been about his own before surgery.

Looking for Josh, Chris stood close to the wall in the halls as the younger students rushed past. He hated the end of school rush but he was used to it by now so he wasn't going to complain. Besides, it gave him time to induce a crippling amount of nerves about meeting up with his best friend turned crush. He didn't know how he'd ended up developing feelings for Josh like this. He didn't know when his emotions towards the brunet had changed either but at least he had something to distract him from these startling revelations. Well, someone rather than something. Having a new friend that was so much like him was refreshing and he felt like he had someone he could relate to more. Yes, he could relate to Josh but it wasn't the same. The eldest Washington wasn't going through what Chris had. Well, not that he knew of anyway and he wasn't going to pry either. But the point still remained that he and Josh were best friends but Caelan… it was like Chris' prayers of having a friend just like him had been answered at last. He finally had someone that he'd be able to help and guide through their journey and he'd be able to do that well because he'd experienced it himself. Of course, the redhead's experience was completely different but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was there to support him.

After what felt like forever, the halls emptied and Chris was able to leave the school building unscathed. He wandered through the halls with an air of nonchalance and calm about him as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The blond whistled quietly as he plodded along towards the parking lot and tried to ease his nerves. This was fine. This was okay. Josh didn't know about his feelings so he had nothing to worry about, right? No… nothing to worry about.

"Chris! Hey, Chris, wait up!"

The techie stopped in his path and turned to see Ashley running towards him with a bright grin on her face. He waved awkwardly at her and she stopped beside him, running a hand through her long red locks. He remembered a time when maybe he would have been in a relationship with her but that was back when he wasn't anatomically male and when she told him that she only dated girls, not guys. Now, he only saw her as a good friend an vice versa. Besides, listening to her gush over Beth all the time was one of the things he looked forward to when it came to their conversations. Just seeing the way her eyes lit up and her cheeks tinted a delicate petal pink made him happy that she'd found someone who reciprocated her feelings.

"Yo, Ash, what's up?" he asked as they began to walk again. She looped her arm through his and he let her, smiling all the while.

"Have you met the knew kid yet? Em says he's really cute and a few of the girls want to ask him to the prom," she told him excitedly. Chris couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Everyone he'd asked so far was either already going with someone or didn't want to go with him. In the end, he and Josh had agreed to go as friends but still the blond felt that he wanted to go with someone that saw him as more than just that. Almost everyone in their group of friends was going to lose their virginity on prom night and he could feel the pressure to conform pushing down on him. He wanted it to be special but nobody even saw him in that way so why bother? He might as well get drunk and have a first time he could easily forget then make his second time count. Besides, he'd heard that first times were usually awkward and disappointing so what was the big deal about it making it special and perfect and memorable? He didn't want to remember his first time if it was going to be like that.

"He's cool," was all Chris really had to say. He could feel Ash's eyes on him intently as he stared ahead. He knew what was coming next and, really, he should have seen it coming when she'd mentioned Caelan.

"Chris… this could be your chance to get over Josh! You can't keep waiting for him to make the first move and if you won't do it then whats the point? Either take action or move on. You can't keep going on like this otherwise you'll end up getting hurt."

Chris understood where Ashley was coming from. Really, he did. He could see that she was just looking out for him but it hurt to hear those words coming from her mouth. He didn't want to hear her telling him to move on. Not when he wasn't ready to move on yet. One day, he'd gather the courage to confess to Josh how he really felt but until then he just had to keep it to himself. Besides, Josh hadn't shown any serious interest in anyone for a few years now. The brunet was more focussed on school and getting into college to study psychology so that he could create psychological horrors with his father in Hollywood, getting out of Blackwood in the process.

"Ashley, it's fine. Just give me until the end of the month, okay? If I haven't told him by then, I'll try and move on," he sighed. There was no harm in lying just to keep her happy, right? There was no way the techie could ever envision himself trying to move on from the eldest of the Washington siblings. He was different. Special. He'd been there for Chris in a way that nobody else had during one of the biggest changes of his life. He'd made the blond feel like he was valid and like he was actually cared for rather than an outcast and a freak.

The two of them continued their light conversation until they reached Josh's car and that was when Chris' eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected to see what he was seeing right about then and, if the gasp from beside him was anything to go by, Ashley hadn't either.

"Christopher! It's about time you got here! Josh has been grumbling in the driver's seat for the past ten minutes," Hannah exclaimed as soon as she saw him, jumping off the bonnet of the car. She pulled him into a hug and he returned it but that wasn't what he was so surprised at.

"Caelan is so great, right? He's so unlike Mike," Beth giggled as she pulled the redhead in question over to him and Ashley. Out the corner of his eye, he watched as his friend beamed at the youngest of the twins. They were so in love and happy together. Was that what he and Josh could be like? Could they have that sort of strong, infinite love for each other? It sounded so cliché and incredibly sentimental but he wanted to have that with his best friend.

"Y-yeah. He's pretty cool," the techie stammered and cursed himself mentally afterwards. Welp, if Josh heard that then he was probably going to think his best friend was a blathering idiot. Lovely. As if he wasn't anxious about hanging out with the brunet as it is. Now he had to contend with bumbling idiocy on his own behalf? Fuck.

"Well, the Munroe family is well known for being pretty cool," Caelan joked. Ashley giggled and Chris felt a spark of jealousy. He wasn't sure whether he was jealous that Ash found him funny or jealous that Caelan was looking at her with curiosity. Considering he wasn't a very jealous person in the first place, he didn't particularly like this feeling.

Once Ashley had decided to actually go home and get on with her homework (Beth had pouted and tried to pull the puppy dog eyes look on her but it hadn't worked), Chris was pushed into the back of Josh's car and made to sit by the far window next to Hannah. Caelan sat on the other side of the older twin and he stared out of the window the whole journey to their den. The blond was a little hesitant about showing him their hangout but he was their friend now and he seemed trustworthy enough. Besides, it would be rude to not include him now that he was with them.

They soon arrived at the den and Chris couldn't help but smile softly at how amazed Caelan was. He probably hadn't known that the old arcade was now shut down and used as a hangout for just the blond and the Washington kids. Well, now it was for the redhead too. They all guided him in through one of the broken windows, the creaking of the roof making the techie bite his lip anxiously. They knew that one day this place would collapse but it all seemed pretty stable at the moment so they would leave the worrying and the fortifying of the structural work for another day.

"Holy shit, I remember coming here with Mike as a kid," the redhead murmured to himself. Chris observed as Caelan glanced around with a nostalgic expression on his face. His eyes lit up with happy memories and a smile graced his features with fondness. The techie wondered what it must be like to grow up with a twin and go out to the arcade whenever. Was it fun? Did the redhead ever get lonely on days that Mike couldn't hang out with him down here? Did he miss this place whilst he was away at boarding school?

"It's a bit of a fixer-upper but it's a place to hang out away from home," Josh chuckled, throwing his bag down by one of the old pinball machines. He sat down on a beanbag hed brought in here a while ago and lay back in a relaxed manner. Chris automatically lay beside him on it and smiled when Josh put an arm around him the way he usually did. He loved being held like this when they were at the arcade; it was the one time they could be like that and not have to worry about being caught or being made fun of for doing it. Even in Josh's own home, the brunet's parents would tease them and wind them up about it.

Closing his eyes, Chris listened to the sound of the draughty breeze invading from the gaps at the bottom of the doors. He cuddled closer to Josh and smiled when the eldest Washington did the same thing in return. He knew Josh didn't love him, not in the way he wanted, but it still made him feel loved and like he was wanted when the brunet kept him in his arms. The blond had always felt safe around him, especially so like this. Maybe this was what love was supposed to feel like; protected and safe and secure. Was that what love was? Was it supposed to feel different to this? The love of his parents differed to the love of friendship or someone you were romantically invested in so that wasn't any help for him. Maybe he should just stop thinking about this now. Yeah, that sounded like a swell idea.

"I like it. You guys have made it your own space and it looks pretty cool," the redhead grinned with enthusiasm. Hannah rubbed his shoulder happily whereas Beth rolled her eyes with a fond smile. How had they come to like him so much already? Then again, he and Mike looked very alike and Hannah had always had a soft spot for him. Maybe she was latching onto the younger Munroe twin as a way of having the closest thing to Mike she could get and the thought of her doing that saddened the blond. He had an overwhelming urge to protect Caelan from getting hurt but he put that down to the fact that he identified with him so much. They were both very similar from what he'd seen so far but it was still early days.

"You should bring some stuff to put in here too. I'm sure Josh and Chris wouldn't mind if you hung out here with us regularly. Right, boys?" Beth suggested, turning to the other two boys and pinning them with a subtly intimidating stare. The techie felt himself shrink down in his seat and nodded quickly.

"Yeah. As long as he doesn't bring anyone else here then yeah," the eldest Washington responded after a moment. Caelan's face lit up happily and Chris couldn't help but smile. He decided that he wanted to see the redhead smile more often and that he'd do whatever he could to make sure that he was happy as often as possible.


End file.
